dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zachary White
Zachary White (ザカリー・ホワイト Zakarī Howaito) is the main protagonist of High School of Purgatory. He was a normal student in his second year, until being hunted by Fallen Angels due to his Sacred Gear, one of the Ten Commandments, the Purgatory Blade Appearance Zachary White is a young teenager with white hair and crimson eyes; often compared to a rabbit. He prefers wearing lightweight clothes and wears a hip-length beige coat with a small black patch on his right chest. Underneath is a long-sleeved black shirt. His pants are also basic-black, held up by a grey-beige belt with silver buckle. His foot-wear are a pair of shin-high, dark beige boots with slight heel Personality Zachary's greatest trait is his charismatic persona. He is very social and is inclined to befriend several people unknown before the time. He is very talkable and the people often found this trait as something boring He is very happy and glad with everybody, constantly trying to cheer the people up and trying to take everything by it's best side. Under some very specific circumstances, he can became angry with someone by hurting one of his friends or something he cares with. Although his family's position, he isn't very prideful or arrogant, with the only exception is if he is being bested in something he founds himself good doing. In this case, he became very angry or unbalanced, although he will see a friend as a rival rather then an enemy For a side, he also seems to take advantage on situations, something akin to playing a game. Although he knows that Mary, in part, wants him for his money, he goes on with their dating as it isn't prejudicial to him, and is willing to befriend someone for interest, although, in many times, he really develops affection to the person in question History Zachary was born in the White Family, a very wealth and influent family inside his city. With nine years, he changed his home to live in the capital and biggest city of his country. During this time, in the school, he developed many friends, much of them interested on his money or influence, but he was, in fact, able to differentiate them from the real ones When he was thirteen years old, his mother died in a car crash, and her death deeply saddened him and afftected him too much for him entering in depression, something the ones close to him thought to be impossible due to his happy persona He also seen to be easily scared Synopsis Legacy of the Burning Angels Zachary goes to a party hosted by his girlfriend, Mary, and after becaming drunk, sleeps with her in her bed, although is heavily implied that they had sex before. After awakening late in the following day, he misses the first day of school, where a group work is given by the Geography teacher, where he is paired with the four new students: Anna, Dateth, Miles and Sasha. After that, in the second day, he arrives at school, late, but in time for the third class of the day, in which he starts the work with the four, meeting them for the first time After the school, he went to the city mall and finds them there, seeing a movie with them. After this, however, the mall is attacked by Fallen Angels in some sort of another dimension, parallel to the mall. The others reveal their supernatural identities and fight, scaring them in the process. After the battle ends, he runs from them In the following they, both his friends and girlfriend met the four, and the tensions and fight between them make him run from the scene. However, as he locks himself in the bathroom, a magical circle summons him to the Underworld, were the Fallen Angels attack him. Acidentally, he summons the Purgatory Blade and attacks them with it, but is overpowered. However, he is saved by Belona, a minor, roman war goddess. The two join forces to fight but Emmanuel appears, wanting him dead. Knowing she would never be able to protect Zachary and fight Emmanuel at the same time, Belona sends him back, promising to see he again After his arrival, he is found by the four and tells them about the events, just as a unconcious Grim Reaper came through a portal, hunted by Fallen Angels. Led by Blake, a Fallen Brave Saint, they fight the Fallen together but discovers that Blake is another Commandment wielder, and his own, the Honorful Slasher, is powerful against supernatural beings. As he wounds Miles, Anael and Dateth join forces and proceed to take him down and expulse the Fallen Angels from the place Equipment and Skills Purgatory Blade His trademark equipment, the Purgatory Blade is a Sacred Gear, specifically a Commandment, a kind of human-made Sacred Gear, created through a flaw in the System and, due to this, has its powers wild and powerful to the point that, if the ten were united, they could destroy the System itself and the universe in the process His specific Commandment takes the form a long, black sword with a thin edge and strange ending in the form of a isosceles triangle. The blade is pitch-black in color but is similar to a mirror, and thus reflects light and images with perfection in it's blade. The rain-guard has the form of a black crystal with two wing-like decorations, one in each side, with the hilt in the shape of a cross with the grip having a sphere-like decoration on it and the pommel being the reminiscent of an anchor. When summoning it, his arm becames tanner and the hand becames black, with his veins becaming colored in a fiery, bloody-red color It has the power to "burn" the sins of the ones touched by the blade of the sword. When this occurs, it burns the sins through the person's soul, which manifestates in the form of flames in the body itself. Minor sins trigger only a blazing sensation, while great sins literally burn the body from inside to outside. It is also said that the blade is unbreakable but by the power of another Commandment * Hellblaze - By charging the sword with his feeling of wrath or anger, he can make the sword itself burst in flames and attacks the opponent, who sins only made the blade's flames burn even more, increasing its power by every enemy ** Meteor Strike - After using the base technique to attack the opponent, the sword faces the enemy's sin as a being a greater one. The result is a giant burst of flames who joins the sword's flames. By spinning the sword, Zachary creates a giant slash of fire who causes mass damage in a short area around him. The effect is called to be similar of that of a meteor, thus the name * Glass Edge - As it's blade is unbreakable and similar to a mirror, Zachary can, actually, use it like a miror and reflect all magical attacks released on him by putting the blade between himself and attack, something who reflects the back back to the enemyCategory:Penhaligon Trivia * The blade's image was taken from metal vessel Amol Saiqa from Magi Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Humans